Raging Storms
by hot under the collar
Summary: Threesome: Bella/Jacob/Paul What happens when the power goes out during a storm?


**A.N. Hope you like. More stories to come soon.**

Bella sat curled up on the couch, watching the lightening flash outside. She quietly counted the seconds between the roar of the thunder and the bolts of lightning that followed. The storm was only about 5 minutes away. Paul had gone to the store to pick up some more fire wood and she sat there alone. She hated to be alone in a thunder storm and she hoped that Paul would return before the storm got too much closer. She decided to light some candles just in case they lost power. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. It was Jacob, from downstairs.

"Hi Bella! Some storm we're having, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping Paul gets back before too long. He went to buy some more fire wood. Our heater is still broken."

"You want me to come up and wait with you until he gets back?"

Bella thought it over for a moment before replying, "No, I'll be alright, thanks!"

"Ok, well, if you change your mind, let me know."

"I will! Thanks! Bye Jacob!" She hung up the phone and returned to counting the seconds between thunder and lightning. Suddenly the lights flickered and the room went dark. "Oh great", she thought to herself. "Oh well, at least the candles were lit". She went into the kitchen to get a cup of tea. She was just about to sit back down on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, expecting to see Paul with his arms overloaded with firewood, but instead found Jacob.

"I thought maybe with the lights out you'd changed your mind about me keeping you company."

She frowned for a moment at the assumption she would be too scared to handle a little thunder storm and then smiled, realizing how sweet it was of him to think of her. "Come on in!" she smiled.

Jacob sat down on the couch and Bella offered him a drink. "I've got some nice warm tea, or I can make you some coffee or hot chocolate, if you like. It's awfully cold tonight!"

"No thanks! I'm good!" Jacob smiled. "Come sit down and we'll chat."

Bella smiled and sat down beside him. She was shivering from the cold. "Stupid heater she thought to herself", out loud.

"Come here. Let me warm you up a bit." Jacob pulled her into his arms and wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. This would bother Bella, if it were anyone other than Jacob, but somehow with him she just felt safe and comfortable. She trusted him. Jacob combed his fingers through her long brown hair and she turned to look at him. Jacob had strong arms, the kind that every girl dreams of being wrapped up in. His eyes were a deep blue, the kind that every girl could get lost in. His lips were soft and tender, the kind that every girl dreams of kissing. These thoughts had occurred to Bella a thousand times over and this time was certainly no exception. She found herself gazing intently at him and then suddenly he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She parted her lips and his tongue slipped inside as she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Their bodies were pressed firmly together and Bella felt a heat rising within her. She had dreamed of a moment like this from the day she first met Jacob by the pool, and now that the moment had arrived, she felt herself being totally overcome with a desire that she couldn't resist.

"Well, well, well." Bella heard Paul's voice suddenly and jumped back. She hadn't even heard him come in. "I wondered when I'd find the two of you together like this. Don't stop on my account."

Bella was surprised, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she smiled and leaned forward kissing Jacob again. She felt Paul sit down on the other side of her and brush his hands along her arms, down her sides and resting them on her hips. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, gently nibbled her earlobes, and then ran his hands up her sides and snaked them around to gently cup her breasts. He whispered softly in her ear, "You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you baby?" Bella, unable to respond with words, moved her hand to rest on the bulge that was growing in Jacob's pants. She heard him moan and felt Paul's hands unzipping her dress and letting it slide freely off of her shoulders, exposing her bare breasts. Without skipping a beat, Paul lifted her to her feet, letting the dress fall completely off of her body. He grinned, motioning to the black lace panties she was wearing. "Take them off", he quietly instructed. Bella reached for the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them off, turning and waving her ass in the air slightly, teasing the men as she bent over to slide them over her ankles and then tossed them on the floor. Before she could stand back up, she felt the familiar sensation of Paul's cock pressing against her backside. She knew he loved fucking her ass and tonight would be no exception. He pushed her forward some more and she willingly leaned over, grabbing her ankles. She was a very limber girl and this gave him plenty of access to her now wet pussy.

Paul slowly slid the head of his cock inside of her, pumping in and out, deeper with each movement, until his cock was buried deep inside of her pussy. He began to fuck her pussy faster and harder, listening to her moans of pleasure. She reached down and rubbed her clit while he fucked her until she felt a wave of pleasure overtake her as she came on his cock.

Paul pulled his cock out of her pussy and sat down on the couch. She knew what he wanted; he didn't even have to ask for it. She walked to the couch, spread her cheeks with her hands and lowered her ass down onto his cock. While she rode Paul s cock, Jacob came around and shoved his cock into her mouth. She gagged at first. He was so large, she wasn't sure she could take it all, but Jacob wasn't about to settle for anything less. He held her head, forcing his cock further into her mouth until she had every inch of it. He began to fuck her beautiful mouth with his cock, while she moaned against him. Bella felt Paul's body stiffen and he came inside of her ass. This drove her over the edge and she came again. Paul lifted Bella off of him and laid her back against the couch. Jacob backed away and began stroking his cock as Paul lowered himself between her legs and began hungrily lapping at her pussy. By now Bella felt as though her entire body was on fire and she was about to explode again. Paul thrust his tongue inside of her pussy and she came suddenly. Paul grinned delightedly and moved his attentions back to her clit, licking and sucking her furiously. "Oh my God yes, eat my clit, baby!" She cried out, thrusting her hips upward, grinding her pussy against his face. Suddenly, without warning, she felt something slide inside of her ass. It was the anal beads that she and Paul loved to play with. Paul stepped back, admiring the beauty of his wife in the candlelight.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked her, grinning an evil grin. "You like having those beads shoved all the way inside your ass don't you, baby?"

"Mmm, yes!" Bella moaned as she moved her hands down to her pussy, sliding a finger inside of herself.

"What is it that you want, love?" Paul asked her, "Tell me what you want."

"I want to be fucked by that monster cock." She said, motioning towards Jacob. "I want him to fuck my pussy good and hard while I suck your delicious cock."

"You heard her, man! She's all yours."

Paul pulled her to her feet and laid down in a 69 with her, licking her clit while she sucked his cock deep inside of her mouth. Jacob wasted no time, kneeling behind her and slamming all 9 inches of his cock inside of her in one swift movement. She cried out against Paul's cock, but then quickly returned to licking and sucking him, moaning with pleasure. Jacob's cock was so long and thick that it hurt, but the pleasure far surpassed the pain she was feeling. She began moving her hips rhythmically, meeting his thrust and then grinding her pussy against Paul's face. She loved the feeling of having all three of her holes filled at once. She heard a surprised yelp from Jacob and then a soft moan as Paul's tongue brushed against his cock as it slid in and out of her pussy. His movements were becoming faster and much more forceful and she felt herself falling over the edge again. Paul grunted and moaned as he came inside of her mouth. She continued sucking, milking every last drop. This drove him into a frenzy, and he sucked her clit into his mouth, rolling his tongue along it, causing her to explode. She was well past the point of reason now and she found herself screaming out, begging for more. "Oh yes, fuck my pussy hard and fast! Cum deep inside my pussy!" She felt Paul slide a finger inside, stretching her wider. He slipped a second finger inside of her.

Never before had her pussy felt so full and she came again, this time harder than she'd ever come before. She was bucking her hips back, slamming against Jacob's cock. Her whole body was shaking with the fiercest orgasm she'd ever had before. Just when she thought she could stand no more, she felt Paul suddenly yank the beads out of her ass, driving her further over the edge. Jacob grunted and moaned and came suddenly inside of her. He thrust his cock inside of her several more times, emptying his seed into her. He climbed off of her and came around to let her suck the mixture of their juices from his cock as Paul began lapping up the mixture of her juices and his cum that were now oozing from her pussy.

When they had all been licked and sucked clean, they laid on the floor, Bella in the middle of the most loving embrace she'd ever known; both of her lovers holding her close as they drifted off to sleep. Before falling asleep the thought occurred to Bella that they were due for thunder showers all week. She wondered to herself if they would have more nights like this. Somehow she had the feeling that they just might.


End file.
